johnnytwoshoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thermostorm
Thermostorm is a spy game and shooter on the website http://www.johnnytwoshoes.com. It is notable in that it was the first game created by Johnny Two Shoes. Gameplay The controls are quite normal. The mouse is used to shoot. The left and right keys are used to go left and right. The up arrow key is used to jump, and the spacebar controls the jetpack. The down arrow key is used to duck. The control key is used to throw grenades. Note: WASD work as substitutes for the arrow keys. The G key can also be used to throw grenades, the R key to reload, and the E key to use slow motion. Missions There are 5 missions, each divided up into parts. Operation Mine Shaft This is the first mission. Part 1 requires that you go to a checkpoint. The same holds true for the second part. On the third part, you recover documents and go to your final checkpoint. This is mainly used as a practice level to get the player used to the controls and give him some credits. Operation Ice Cold This mission is set in a north Atlantic base. The objective is to find and destroy communications towers. On the first part, you destroy a tower and then go to a checkpoint. The same thing is done on the second part. For the third part, you destroy the last communications tower and get to a boat to complete your mission. Operation Desert Storm This time you are sent into the desert to infiltrate an underground base. The point here is to steal a vehicle which will be used in the next mission. The first part consists of getting into the underground base. The second part requires that you reach the car garage. For the third part, you have to drive out of the base (fast, so you can avoid the mines) and reach a checkpoint. Operation Uncover This is the penultimate mission. The first part requires that you drive to the forest. In the second part, you have to infiltrate the underground base and get some secret documents. To complete the mission, you have to escape using the boat. Operation Endgame This is the final mission. After it is completed, you are allowed to play any mission again. The first part consists of steering the boat you just escaped on to their main base. In the second part, you have to destroy the waste pump (the reason for this is unknown). For the final part, you have to set off the explosives that the main building is rigged with and escape in a helicopter the agency has provided. Upgrades There are four possible areas to upgrade, and each area can be upgraded to a maximum level 10. Athletics Upgrade: Increases jump height and movement speed. Fitness Upgrade: Increases resistance to bullets, explosives, and falling. Focus Upgrade: Increases amount of slo-mo and its recovery. Tech Upgrade: Increases the jetpack's fuel amount and recovery time. Weapons There are a total of 6 weapons in the game. Each has special attributes. *Grenades: These are the less accurate form of RPGs. They are useful for blowing things up. *Pistol: This is the weakest weapon. It makes up for it by having a continuous backlog of 99 (the ammunition number never drops below that number no matter how many shots are fired). *Shotgun: This is a weapon that is best used for short-range combat. It sprays out four bullets per shot. *MG: This is the game's machine gun. It has 100-130 bullets in it at the start of every mission. *Rifle: This is the second most powerful gun. It is a sniper rifle that can kill with one shot. The only problem is that you have to buy the ammo yourself, as none of the enemy agents carry rifles. *RPG: This is a bazooka-like gun that is best used as an accurate form of grenade. Every checkpoint restocks the ammo count to 11. Trivia *This is the first game created by Johnny Two Shoes. *This game was created without Max. *This is the first Shooter. *A list of medals have been released for the game, but none of them can be earned. External Links Thermostorm on Johnny Two Shoes Thermostorm Medal List Category:Games Category:Games Without Medals Category:Shooter